


Eggnog

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Canonical Character Death, Eggnog, Gen, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elves always steal his eggnog; what would Sandy's visits be if they didn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

Santa did not intentionally let the elves have sweets, or sugar; it made them hyperactive, and effected them in ways that were hilarious, and yet unpredictable; something that he could not afford in his workshop. 

So they were left to scrounge for the sweet treats whenever they could, a bite of cookie here, a sip of eggnog there, they were always trying to get into the sugary treats. 

Especially when they were stealing from the Sandman, for he could not talk, and blame them, nor did he ever make a noise to let North know what they were doing. 

It was a game, each elf doing their best to steal from the golden guardian, though one must wonder if Sandy knew that.

\-----

When North brought the news that Sandy was gone, the elves mourned their unwitting playmate, and the fact that they would never get to steal eggnog from him again. 

Ringing their bells solemnly, they each remembered the golden guardian in their own ways.

There was eggnog out, and cookies; treats that had been left out when North and the others had rushed to help Tooth, but none of the elves felt like partaking in said treats.  

Not without Sandy.

\-----

When North returned from his battle against Pitch, the elves who had not joined North were shocked to find that Sandy had returned with him. 

Shocked... But not unhappy. 

They swarmed the small man, each hugging him (and some accidentally falling asleep for their trouble), and touching him, and just making sure he was  _real_.

He smiled at their efforts, amused by their insistence on making sure he was really _there_ , and it wasn't just, well, a dream.

One lone elf did not join their efforts, instead running to grab something from the kitchens. The elves were not usually allowed there, but this elf figured that they could get around it; after all, it was time to celebrate.

Returning, he brought with him a single cup of eggnog, which he held out to the Sandman with the tiny chime of a bell.


End file.
